Christmas Tradition Interrupted AGAIN
by JustSuperMione
Summary: "How could you go to OUR party with that giant squid?""Ronald it stopped being OUR party when you decided to snog Lavender Brown."The night of Slughorn's party and the truth is exposed. Cormac slugged. Hermione shouting. Ron furious. Misunderstandings come to light. Yule Ball memories refuse to die. Did Hermione really snog Krum? R/Hr HBP missing moment . Contains snogging 3 of 3


**Christmas Tradition Interrupted **_**Again**_

**This COULD have taken place during Half Blood Prince during **_**The Unbreakable Vow **_**and**_** A Very Frosty Christmas**_**. **

**This is the third instalment of the Christmas Tradition trilogy. **

**It's the night of Slughorn's party and things haven't gone too well for Ron and Hermione. Ron has a girlfriend and it isn't Hermione. How did Ron take the news on the night of their Christmas Tradition? Did Hermione really snog Krum? And what happened after the Yule Brawl? **

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas 1996<strong>

It was the night before the Christmas holidays and his overlarge lips were heading towards her: _again_. Earlier that evening, she'd indulged in a fantasy that he wasn't as arrogant as he seemed. It was all an act and it wouldn't be as bad as she feared. This was a total delusion – she discovered as he manoeuvred her under some mistletoe.

Hermione hated the feeling of_Déjà vu_ – she backed away, further down the corridor, but then the moment she had dreaded happened. Her back was stopped by the wall.

"Cormac" Hermione said sternly, hoping that this would sober him up. It didn't work. "Can we just talk..?" she squeaked as he planted his hands either side of her head.

"There's plenty of time for that later..." he said lunging in. Hermione squirmed and cursed herself for forgetting her wand.

Going to the party with Cormac had been Parvati's idea. The Asian beauty had found her roommate stressing about what she was going to do. Hermione was muttering darkly about Ginny because now, the moment for a makeover, the style queen was nowhere in sight. Her clothes were on the bed, as was the make-up her mother had sent her and hair care products from Mrs Weasley.

Hermione didn't know where to start. Then, the door opened. Hermione was relieved it wasn't Lavender but she didn't want to talk to Parvati either.

"Hi Hermione," she ventured. Hermione looked at her. Even when Parvati didn't wear makeup her beauty shone through. "I'm sorry about earlier..." she said honestly. For the first time, in a long time the roommates looked at each other. An understanding passed between them. Hermione simply nodded in acceptance. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for Slughorn's party" Hermione said gloomily.

"Oh that's tonight: So who are you going with?" Parvati asked.

"Why want to _gossip_ about it?" Hermione asked cattily.

"No" the girl replied looking at the clothes on the bed."I was just wondering." Then, to Hermione's surprise she sat on Hermione's bed. "Actually, I want to help you... We have to snap Ron out of this stupor... He doesn't love Lavender..." she looked at her pointedly. "Snogging all the time isn't a relationship!"

"I don't know who to ask" Hermione admitted. "I was thinking either _Smith_ or _McLaggen_!"

"McLaggen!" Parvati replied without thinking. "After all he's the one that _ALMOST_ became keeper and for him to want to replace Ron _again_ will definitely get his attention..."

"How are we going to get your best-friend away from..." Hermione paused and grimaced. "...Won Won" she said in a Lavender-ish voice. Parvati grimaced too.

"Vile isn't?" the girl agreed. "What we're going to do is..."

That's how the plan was set. Hermione would ask Cormac, stage a conversation with her roommate in front of an audience and wait to see the reaction. Hermione reflected later, as Ginny helped her get dressed that it was the extracting plunger noise that made it all worthwhile.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, just as Cormac's lips were half way, their shape changed: from puckering to grimace. He spun round and burped up a large slug. Slug one was quickly followed by slug two, three and four. Fortunately, Cormac was gentleman enough run down the corridor. Not that Hermione noticed; she scanned the corridor for the spell caster.<p>

As soon as the first slug landed Hermione knew that _he_ was here. Part of her was relieved; he was always there when she needed him. However, a larger part of her was incensed; how dare he come anywhere near her.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?" Hermione growled marching towards him. He was hidden in the same concealed staircase they'd caught their breath in when they'd run from Umbridge's cronies last year.

"Me! Me!" he flared indignantly. "How could _you_ go to _OUR_ party with that giant squid?"

"_OUR_ party!" Hermione shouted vexed, she couldn't believe his gall. "Ronald it stopped being _OUR_ party when you decided to snog Lavender Brown."

"She snogged me!" he defended.

"But you didn't stop her!" Hermione shot back, amazed at how stupid he was being. "You didn't say – 'hey Lavender actually I've had this secret _thing_ with Hermione for nearly a year and actually we're about to go on our first proper date..."

"It wasn't a date!" he said defensively. "I'm a free agent!"

"You were a free agent _Ronald_!" she asked feeling liked he'd stabbed her in the back. "Now you're Lavender! And how do you know it wasn't a date?" she cried. "I asked you out – in front of Harry! I took that next step... and you threw it away."

"And that's different from you postponing our date last year because of..." he growled. "Rita bloody Seeker!"

"Ron!" she responded desperately – punctuating each word with a poke. "_Quidditch_-practice-stopped-us-going-to-Hogsmeade-together!" she exclaimed, she turned away. "The Rita Skeeter interview wasn't even arranged then!" Ron suddenly realised his mistake and felt guilty.

"Mione... I..."

"Don't you dare call me _that_..." she bit back feeling bile rise in her throat. "Last time, you did it was before _that_ Quidditch practice. The last day you treated me like a human being."

* * *

><p><strong>November 1996 <strong>

"I gotta go!" A Quidditch clad Ron said getting up from the table where he had been 'studying'. Harry had gone ahead to prepare for the Quidditch practice; Ron carried Hermione's books to the library. Together they'd been sat at what was definitely their table and chatted away while Hermione set up for a long homework session.

"No stay..." Hermione lightly whined grabbing his hand. "You don't need practice! You're _really good_! The best Quidditch keeper this school has ever seen..." she said innocently, trying her best to be doe eyed. "Best player even; better than Harry or your brothers." She smiled. "Stay with me! Study, play footsy, even play eye spy if you like... " she offered coyly. He loved playing eye-spy.

He smiled down at her truly torn between his nearly girlfriend and his team mates.

"Mione!" he said earnestly, in a low dangerous tone. "I'd _much_ prefer staying here with you but... I have to help the other players improve! It's my duty as a Gryffindor player, a prefect and a wizard."

"Alright! Alright!" she muttered with a slight pout. She loved this new open flirting they'd found themselves engaging in. It made her feel bold. "Just before you go one _tiny_ little thing." She beckoned him closer with her finger and when he was near enough; she kissed his lips chastely. It was slow, soft and gave both of them shivers.

"What was that for?" he asked with a dazed smile.

"For luck" and with that she returned to her homework and he left their corner of the library. "Not that you need it..." she sighed dreamily. She shifted her chair so she had a better view of the Quidditch pitch and got back to work.

* * *

><p>"The next day, I was so confused by your iciness." She recalled as the bile rose higher. "I was hurt but I waited for you. Expected you to come and talk... but you didn't...!" she exclaimed as that loneliness washed over her again. "You ruined it! That! Us!" she shouted as a tear ran freely down her cheeks. "Our friendship... Our private moments... Our traditions! We were going to that party; we were nearly... we could have..." she was so frustrated she couldn't put it into words. "We were happy."<p>

"I KNOW I RUINED IT..." he bellowed, regretting that immediately, he confessed. "But I was... I was... angry!"

"WHY!" she asked bewildered, stepping closer. "What could I have possibly done that could have made you _that_ angry!" Her bewilderment made her angry. Even now as she was using that soothing tone she wasn't admitting her betrayal.

"YOU SNOGGED VICTOR KRUM!" he exploded, backing away from her.

"NO. I. DIDN'T!" she countered annoyed.

"GINNY TOLD ME..." he admitted ignoring the why. It felt good to say those words to her.

"Ginny told you what?" she questioned backing away. "When?" asked her small voice. Suddenly, knowing the why made all the snide remarks, infidelity and heartache made crazy-Ron-sense.

"After _that_ last Quidditch practice..." he said in a small voice that matched hers. This was hard for him to say. "Harry and I caught her and Dean snogging. I got angry: she got angry. She said that the only experience I had was... never mind... but she said that Harry snogged Cho and you snogged Krum."

The more Hermione listened the more she was incensed. This really was crazy-Ron-sense.

"AND INSTEAD OF ASKING ME – YOUR WHATEVER..." Hermione snarled "YOU IGNORE ME AND THEN TAKE UP WITH THAT... THAT... HARLOT! FOR YOUR INFORMATION RONALD" she screamed as her anger had turned into white fury. "VICTOR ONLY EVER KISSED MY HAND... HE WANTED MORE BUT... THE SNOG IN FOUTH YEAR SHE WAS REFERING TO WAS WITH _YOU_..!"

* * *

><p>Ron couldn't sleep. Every time he did, he saw her with <em>him<em>. After everything they'd gone through. Every hurdle they'd over come, he'd spoiled his chances with her. Chances that he didn't even know he wanted. After last year, when they'd come so close to the brink of not being friends again, he'd hoped, dreamed, that _this_ year was going to be it.

As everyone snored away happily Ron flopped onto his other side and huffed.

He'd done a lot for her over the years; thrown up slugs, faced spiders, shouted at Snape and they'd shared their first kiss – a proper one, under that mistletoe. Could they survive this; his once hero had stolen _his_ girl? To top it all they'd had yet another stupid row that would probably end in her not talking to him.

Guilt continued to mix with regret bubbling inside him. Then again, maybe it wasn't Hermione and the pumpkin messing with his insides. Maybe it was that instead of having his normal portion he'd had a 'delicate amount' – he needed a proper meal. What Ron needed was a Man-wich. A sandwich with so much meat and good things that it made him happy just thinking about it.

Ron grabbed the Marauders map and headed downstairs.

The only light in the common room was from the flickering embers of the fire. By its light, everything cold was bathed in warmth that always seemed more special at this time of the year.

"Dobby" Ron whispered into the darkness. There was a CRACK and the house elf appeared at his side. Ron was happy to see to see him wearing the sweater that he'd given him this morning.

"Master Wheezy!" Doddy said excitedly.

"Hi Dobby" Ron said with a smile. "Urm... just wondering if you could get me some bits to make a sandwich.

"Doddy will make Wheezy a sandwich!" he exclaimed.

"No Dobby that's alright" Ron said alarmed. He didn't want the house-elf to make his Man-wich. "All I need is some crusty bread and left over's... like meat and maybe some roasted veg. And some gravy. And some cheese, maybe some kind of pickle – oh and some bread sauce!"

Dobby nodded, he looked at the fire to increase the blaze and there was another CRACK and he was gone.

Ron then sat on the couch and thought. He released that if he could do it over again that he'd have done so much differently. He noticed the vase on the ground and decided to do something.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile: Hermione couldn't sleep. Ron had ruined it. Ruined her first date: by not asking her himself and by not reacting well to the 'lucky' boy. As soon as she'd known why the dress robes were needed she'd ordered the periwinkle blue ones she'd tried on during their first trip to Hogsmeade.<p>

For the first time since that day she felt beautiful; with hair and make-up done. She saw the gorgeous girl her parents always saw. She wanted to spend time with her friends and dance with both. However, _his_ surly behaviour had ruined that. She'd looked over and felt guilty that she was having a good time and he wasn't... THEY weren't because Harry also looked beaten by a grumpy stick.

She'd gone over to her friends, not to show off but to... to... Who was she kidding? There was a little showing off towards Ron. She wanted to make him see that she could look like a girl and when she tried. She didn't resemble a troll. It was more than that though; she wanted Ron to meet his hero.

He'd spoiled it all. Accused her of betrayal and how had she responded. She'd stormed off – more upset then he could possibly be. She wanted to cry but didn't want to in the crowd – then a hand had taken hers and she'd looked to see Fred Weasley. They'd danced – close at first so her tears would dry and he'd made her laugh... Banishing her tears!

It had been nice with him, but those bright blue smiling eyes caused her to remember she was dancing with the wrong Weasley. Then, Victor had stepped in and they'd continued their date... but Hermione couldn't completely relax.

The rest of the night was a complete blur. Victor had been the perfect gentleman and had kissed her hand when they parted. As soon as she was alone her calm exterior had disappeared, she'd gotten so angry she'd thrown a vase, just in time to nearly hit Ron's big head and they'd fought again before bed.

Hermione sat up disturbed. The vase: she needed to repair the vase. She grabbed her dressing gown and battled with her sheets. Her mother had bought her a new long silk night dress in the same periwinkle blue that her dress robes were in. They had her feel like a Princess, but they weren't half a faff*.

As she hurried downstairs she realised that the fire was on. She didn't have time to wonder who it was up at 2am because Ron turned his head. He had what looked to be a giant sandwich in his hand – he stopped mid chew. Then gulped down the bit he was enjoying. She stood frozen; she didn't want a fight but she was too angry.

Ron stood up did the bravest thing he'd done all year so far.

"I'm sorry Hermione..." he looked so much in earnest that she didn't have time to get angry and shout at him again. She walked silently over to him and nodded. There was silence between them, he played with his sandwich, they sat looking into the fire and he couldn't hold it in any longer. He needed to explain.

"Hermione..." he said slowly before everything he'd been obsessing over tumbled out of his mouth. "I should have asked you to go to the ball with me as soon as it was announced. Cos... we would have had a laugh... That's why, I kept asking you who you're date was because I wanted to switch my date with them and surprise you."

Hermione's face had gained a little blush by Ron's admission that he'd wanted to switch dates. She couldn't look at him so let her eye scan the room. She noticed two things... firstly Ron was eating, what was probably the biggest and most _delicious_ looking sandwich she'd ever seen and secondly that the vase had been repaired.

"Did you do that?" she asked.

"Yeah" Ron said looking lovingly at the sandwich. "And as Man-wiches cos it's amazing..." Hermione looked at him like he was mad. "Doddy came in to clean the tower and asked me if there was anything I needed. I said no but my stomach gave an almighty grumble. I got him to get me to some bits and pieces and made it into a..." Ron trailed off when he noticed Hermione look at him like he had three heads.

"Not the sandwich... although it does look nice" Hermione smiled without reservation. "The vase!"

"Yeah" he admitted. "Errr... thought I'd do it so Doddy wouldn't have to..."

"Thank you... and sorry it nearly hit you!" she whispered.

"I'm sorry I ruined tonight. I mean you even got those periwinkle dress robes from Hogsmeade..." he exclaimed in a rush, feeling very embarrassed. Then he got an idea. "Hermione go get your dancing shoes... I want to show you how sorry I am."

Again he called to Doddy and the elf was deliriously happy to help.

As soon as he was gone Ron saw the hem of a silk periwinkle nightgown, it looked like a long 1950's dress he'd seen in one of his father's muggle movies. The firelight made it dance in the warm light. Had she'd been wearing that earlier? He gulped.

As she got closer he recognised the nightgown was encased in a familiar fluffy dressing gown. Now instead of the hippogriff fluffy slippers that Ginny had bought her for Christmas she had her dancing shoes on again.

"I'm ready!" came a little voice of Hermione. From her voice Ron knew that she was nervous as well.

"You look very pretty Hermione..." Ron said in what he hoped was a charming voice.

"Don't try and charm me Ronald!" she said looking intensely at him. There was a quiet between them and Ron was able to take her in. He decided that he liked her better without the make-up and with her wild hair rather than it being neatly tucked away as it was now. He smiled and took her hand ready to have a Yule Ball that was just theirs.

Suddenly, Crookshanks leaped between them and the moment was broken.

"Don't Hermione!" he said in a soft voice, claiming her hand again to prove to himself that he belonged in his house. She looked sceptically at him. "Please!" he begged with the same puppy dog looked he used to get her to help him with his homework. "I'm going to make this up to you. Now follow me."

"OK" she smiled a little taken aback. He led her towards the portrait hole.

"Hermione, what's with the night dress?" Ron asked as he followed her through.

"My mother got it for me. A Christmas present: she said that after looking like a Princess at a ball, I might have well look like a screen goddess when I went to bed… Think she wants me to be more ladylike." Hermione confessed a little embarrassed.

"Ladylike? What's she on about, you're hardly a tomboy are you?" he called quietly after her.

Twenty minutes later, Ron had his hands covering Hermione's eyes as he guided her into the Hall. It was now 3 a.m. The house-elves had half cleared the ball things away before Dobby had stopped them with Ron's requests.

He asked her to keep her eyes closed until he was ready and she did as he bid her: Excited that Ron was being so thoughtful.

Ron took a moment to take in how Hermione looked. Then, he noticed that her hair was tied up. He stepped forward and undid it; amazed that Hermione didn't ask what he was doing. She totally trusted him.

"I'm going to take your dressing gown off now Hermione" he said nervously. Hermione's brows knitted together in a question but she nodded lightly.

When he knew she was ready, Ron nodded to Dobby, suddenly, music began to swell and the candles relit.

"Open your eyes" he whispered. She opened her eyes and gasped. The hall was exactly like it was earlier but filled with house elves. Some of whom were ready to dance. Others were making sure the silencing spell held around the room.

"Ron, what..?" Hermione exclaimed turning on the spot to take in the hall. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back.

"Hermione Jean Granger" Ron said with all the daring of his house. "May I have this dance?" he asked bowing with a silly flourish to make her laugh; making him laugh too.

Hermione took his outstretched hand. The song that started slow but ended fast and crazy. Both of them let loose with moves that were more playful than graceful. However, during some songs he did led her formally around the floor. Hermione was surprised at how good he was.

"You can dance?" Hermione exclaimed as she came out of a twirl back into his embrace. "How?"

"Mum" He answered as he dipped her. "She wanted to make sure we could dance and be ready for 'any social occasion'."

"You're good!" she smiled. This was brilliant.

"Thanks, I used to practice with Ginny…Although I'm not as good as Fred or George. They're _really_ good –_actually_ it was always a bit disturbing seeing them tango!" Ron smiled dipping her with a flourish.

Dobby then changed the tempo, to a slow song. Shyly she moved forward. The moment he held her close and it wasn't so funny anymore. He waltzed her around the floor. Her glaze melted to his; their bodies fitting perfectly.

He guided her around looking deeply into her eyes and suddenly they weren't dancing_…_

They were kissing; letting all the pent emotion up, go. He lifted her off the ground and gently swayed them to the romantic music that Dobby had cued up. They didn't know how long they were there but all too soon they heard Dobby's voice and it brought them to reality.

"Mr Wheezy, Dobby is thinking that you is better taking you and your lady back to Gryffindor common room so we house elves can finish cleaning."

Hand in hand, Ron walked Hermione back to the common room. In the moonlight, they talked of all kinds of things. They weren't surprised that the fire was still lit and. It was like that last year, when they were sleeping it the Great Hall – both knew they need to sleep but neither was tired.

Together, they finished the mega sandwich that had been left. It was honestly the best meal either of them had ever had. Quietly they laughed and joked – she bashed him with a cushion which ended in a cushion fight, which descended into a tickle fight. When they were out of breath, Ron sighed and put his arm around Hermione. She in turn snuggled against him. They stared into the fire and started to talk about their night.

"Wasn't it funny seeing the house elves dancing?" Ron laughed as he played with her hair. It was free and wild again making Ron very happy. "Especially Dobby."

"Ron don't be cruel" she yawned resting on his chest.

"I don't mean to be cruel!" Ron admitted kissing her head. "They were funny though... anyway it was nice of Doddy to come and help me like that."

"Come and help?" Hermione questioned suddenly awake she sat up. "You told me Doddy just heard your stomach rumble!"

"Well..." Ron started feeling nervous; this wasn't good. "I called him."

"You're the treasurer of the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare." Hermione exclaimed. "A founding member!"

"Yes spew!" Ron said rolling his eyes with a long suffering sigh. He couldn't help it but instantaneously he knew that was the wrong thing.

"Victor thinks it's a perfectly wonderful idea!" Hermione said cattily. Ron's vision clouded with rage.

"Vicky again!" Ron muttered unhappily.

"His name is Victor and he happens to like me..." Hermione said pointedly. "You know, enough to ask me out..." Irrationally she wanted to make him jealous again. "Furthermore... who I date has nothing to do with you."

"Yes it does" Ron said forcefully. Hermione was about to start screaming again but he interrupted. "But if it would make you happier I'll promise you."

"Pinky promise me, Ronald" she asked him.

"What?"

"It's something I read about in the muggle world." she answered. "Pinky promise is a more informal way of sealing a promise. It cannot be broken or counteracted by the crossing of fingers or other such trickery."

"Alright." He agreed. "Only there's this thing in the magical world like that... But people kiss their intertwined fingers. It's like a seal." Without thinking Ron grabbed her little finger with his own. "I, Ronald Billius Weasley, solemnly swear that I won't interfere with who you, Hermione Jean Granger, date – so help me Merlin." He kissed her little finger tenderly.

"Ron I'm still mad at you" she said crossing her arms. "You used Doddy!"

"I did..." Ron agreed. He wanted to make this better. "...and I'll never do it again – but Hermione. He likes helping."

Hermione got up and marched towards the stairs.

"You can't stay mad at me, Hermione!" Ron said following her as far as he could. "We have to stay together. Harry needs us." Hermione stopped completely, she was still upset. As she walked over to him; grabbed his pinky and kissed it.

"For Harry" Hermione said, she backed slowly away and left. "It's sealed now: goodnight Ronald."

* * *

><p>Ron was speechless. Hermione never...<p>

"YOU WERE JEALOUS OF YOURSELF!" she laughed hysterically. "THE DAY AFTER THE BALL I WAS FIXING GINNY'S FEET. SHE ASKED ME IF I'D ENJOYED ANY KISSING..." she fumed breathing hard. "I SAID NO BUT SHE COULD TELL THERE WAS SOMETHING – I ADMITTED THAT I'D HAD THIS AMAZING KISS ON THE DANCE FLOOR... I TOLD HER THAT IT WAS BETTER THAN A DREAM AND HE MADE ME FEEL..." suddenly her fury changed to regret and she crumpled to the floor. "feel beautiful..." now she was sobbing.

"You _were_ beautiful Hermione" he said in a small tender voice. "You _are_ beautiful." He admitted crouching down beside her. He wanted to hold her and take away the pain he'd caused.

"That's the memory I use to conjure my _Patronus_." He admitted, not caring that this made him vulnerable. "I let the thought of _us_ together fill me up and I lose myself in that moment because it's the happiest I've ever..." Hermione knew the feeling; that was her Patronus memory as well. But she needed to make him understand.

"I didn't say that it was Victor" Hermione continued firmly. "She just assumed..." He was so close she could smell him; she felt that usual rush of excitement.

For the first time in a while she looked up at him. Staring into his blue eyes, she thought for a second that the fury had burnt out. She wanted _her_ Ron back. She wanted her best friend and their joking, their moments and strength. Last year, they'd set this as their tradition day; however, if it wasn't for Lavender... The silence stretched out.

"Crookshanks!" he called to her surprise.

Crookshanks appeared from where Ron had been hiding, carrying her wand. She stared at the cat, wide-eyed. Ron looked over to the animal:

"Good Shanks," he added kindly fussing with the fleabags ears. "Now give Mi... _Hermione_ her wand" the large ginger cat obeyed to a certain extent. He headed in her direction before stopping; he looked between Ron and Hermione as if judging whether it was safe. He couldn't decide so didn't move.

"What..." Hermione started, looking between her pet and Ron.

"You asked me to train him. So over the summer, I did." He said simply. Hermione gave a large sniff. "You really need your wand at all times you know."

Hermione nodded; if she'd had her wand then she could have jinxed Cormac into Merlin's Age and dealt Ron a second coming of budgies. It was all such a mess. The boy she loved had trained her cat, an animal he had a volatile relationship with. He had only been horrid because of a misunderstanding. She wanted her Ron back – but it hurt too much. She wanted to cry again and didn't care if he saw.

Ron panicked.

"Hermione, I'm sorry I was an arse!" he pleaded, dropping to his knees. His blue eyes were so familiar and she wanted to drown in them. His lips were as captivating as ever and his freckles... "Forgive me – please." He said reaching for his hand. "I... I can't live without you..."

"You seem to be doing fine enough without me!" she said regaining her composure, as a new wave of hurt washed over her. He'd been an idiot. She wasn't ready to forgive him for throwing away what they had so easily. She stood up suddenly and his eyes followed her. They were full of familiar adoration.

"I'm not!" he implored. "It's not the same with her as it is with you..."

Hermione growled.

"Can't we go back to being friends?" he reached for her hand. The one he knew so well. Quickly it was withdrawn.

"NEVER!" she screamed as she slapped him. With that she ran back towards the common room: Followed closely by Crookshanks who was now ready to give her the wand. The betrayal and heartache she had been feeling had been transfigured into rage and anger.

* * *

><p><strong>*Faff is an English term: To muck about, wasting time doing something not necessary. Example: JustSuperMione spends lots of time faffing around HP cannon and her own missing moment universe to make sure everything fits neatly together. <strong>

**The more I write, the harder it gets because everything interrelations. This was the hard to write because the Yule Ball section was written twice. Once four years ago from Ron's POV... then it got misplaced. I rewrote it from Hermione's POV – then found the original! So I married the two – which took some time. **

**If you want to know the whole **_**Yule Brawl**_** argument from different people's point of view read my story **_**Letters to Mum**_**. When they went flying was alluded to during **_**Seamus' Night In**_**: which is about the HBP break up. **

**Sorry about the spelling and grammar: I'm dyslexic. **

**The sequel to this is **_**Sad FM**_**. Day dream charm of how Hermione and Ron's relationship COULD have gone. The series after this is Seamus Day Out (Ron's poisoning) and Seamus Night In (the Break-Up and fallout). **

**Coming soon: **_**Rebounding Relationships**_** Ron and Hermione's viewpoint of the Lavender Break-Up plus next day. Everything Mr Potter didn't see! **

**JustSuperMione**

**Aka **

**She-Who-Must-Be-Reviewed **


End file.
